


Свидание

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>альтернативный финал арки представителей</p>
    </blockquote>





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативный финал арки представителей

_По преданию тысячный комментарий всегда сбывается.  
Так пусть Мукуро/Хибари будет продолжать нас радовать и станет каноном!  
(мукухибер с Правдоруба)_

Несколько лет назад парк развлечений Кокуё-лэнд пережил землетрясение. Это землетрясение всего-навсего разрушило зоопарк, повалило аттракционы и превратило в груду фанеры все пестрые разноцветные лавочки с сувенирами и сладостями. Которые в те времена все равно еще не приносили нелегального дохода Дисциплинарному комитету школы Намимори, так что и черт с ними.  
Тогда Кокуё-лэнд просто закрылся и постепенно пришел в упадок. А вот сейчас ему определенно настал конец.

Из развалин торгового центра, снося на своем пути обломки стен и выворачивая из земли кусты, с грохотом выкатился шипастый фиолетовый шар. Следом за ним вышел хмурый растрепанный подросток в форме школы Намимори.  
— Хватит бегать, — он поднял голову к небу. — Иди сюда.  
— Вот еще, — весело ответила оптическая иллюзия, искажавшая перспективу и заставлявшая воздух рябить и дрожать, а потом взорвалась фонтаном огня. — Просто признай очевидное, Хибари Кёя. Прекрати упираться.  
Огонь разбился, столкнувшись с охваченной фиолетовым светом тонфой.  
— Надоел, — сказал Хибари Кёя и прыгнул вперед и вверх, целясь в искаженный воздух. Вспышки фиолетового света разрушили иллюзию, но не причинили вреда иллюзионисту.

— Ой-ой, — противник возник из пустоты прямо над фиолетовым шаром, плавно опустился между шипами и красиво прислонился к одному из них. — Послушай, Кёя, это просто смешно. Ты так упорно прячешь голову в песок...  
— Я — что? — с тонфы сорвался очередной сгусток света.  
— Топорщишь иголки, — немедленно поправился собеседник. — Хотя совершенно очевидно, что ты за мной ухаживаешь.  
— Я — что?! — повторил Хибари Кёя, и его интонация ясно демонстрировала растущую степень его недовольства.  
— Сам посуди, — собеседник сдул с глаз челку и принялся считать на пальцах. — Ты почти в одиночку расправился с Вендиче. Я, конечно, принял в этом участие, но...  
— Ты мне только мешал, — Хибари Кёя прищурился, как будто целясь. — А они нарушали дисциплину.  
— Ну да, конечно, — согласился с высоты фиолетового шара его противник. — Потом ты целенаправленно и планомерно лишил все остальные команды возможности продолжать игру...  
— Я вне игры, — Хибари Кёя опустил тонфы и полез в карман. — И ваши дела меня не касаются. Ролл.

Фиолетовый шар пискнул и вдруг исчез, стремительно скрылся в коробочке, которую Кёя достал из кармана. Иллюзионист начал падать, но возникшие из пустоты стебли лотосов сплелись под ним в плотную решетку, на которую он и встал.  
— Ты даже помог милой Хром с ее постоянными проблемами, — он щелкнул пальцами. — Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Потому что ты не помог, — сухо огрызнулся Хибари Кёя. — И хватит болтать.  
— Разумеется, — иллюзионист протянул руку в сторону и взял из воздуха сверкнувший синим светом трезубец. — Ты мастер отрицать очевидное, Кёя. Ты еще скажи, что сейчас у нас не свидание!  
— Рокудо Мукуро! — судя по всему, терпение Хибари Кёи иссякло окончательно. — Я тебя за...  
— Вот я и говорю, — перебил его Мукуро, вовремя спрыгнув с лотосов, не устоявших перед ударами тонф. — Ты все еще продолжаешь упорствовать. В конце концов, вспомни, как мы познакомились!

Ослепительная вспышка фиолетового света продемонстрировала, что Хибари Кёя прекрасно помнит этот эпизод. Мукуро, которого пламенем Облака отбросило в сторону, едва не ударился об дерево, но в последний момент все же смог оттолкнуться, прыгнул вверх и легко удержал равновесие на толстой ветке.  
— Вот видишь, — удовлетворенно сказал он. — Я об этом и говорю. И потом, когда мы встречались, ты каждый раз...  
Коробочка Облака вновь открылась. Ролл вывалился из нее и тут же рассыпался на клочки облачного пламени. Клочки поползли вокруг, намечая контур облачной сферы.  
— Ты хочешь уединения? — очень серьезно поинтересовался Мукуро, прогуливаясь по ветке. — Это обоснованное желание, мы ведь уже так давно встречаемся. Но я должен заметить, что нам и тут никто не мешает.

По крайней мере, в этом он был совершенно прав. Те, кто мог бы им помешать, сидели в засаде в развалинах торгового центра и наблюдали за свиданием издалека, не испытывая ни малейшего желания вмешиваться.  
— Мукуро-сан его сделает! — лохматый подросток оскалился и стукнул кулаком по ладони.  
— Не кричи мне в ухо, — второй, в очках и в шапке с длинными шнурками, отодвинулся, прихватив пакет с конфетами, который выронил его сосед.  
— Я все-таки не понимаю, — капризно заметила рыжая девица в очень короткой юбке. — Почему этот школьник вообще пристает к Муку-тяну?  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — пробормотал ребенок с яблоком на голове, не отрываясь от геймпада. — Тикуса, кто там выигрывает?..

— Не то, что в прошлый раз, — Мукуро увернулся от сгустка пламени и перепрыгнул на другую ветку. — Помнишь, когда в нашу встречу вмешались люди того аркобалено в шлеме?.. Но мне понравилось сражаться вместе с тобой, Кёя. Ты был так заботлив, когда прикрывал мне спину.

С другой стороны от поля сражения на приличном расстоянии в надежных кустах тоже сидели болельщики.  
— Надеюсь, Хибари ему выпишет наконец как следует, — растрепанный блондин, весь увешанный амулетами, браслетами и цепями, зло щурил глаза. — Чтобы он хоть к Десятому не лез.  
— Да ладно тебе, — добродушно возразил сидящий рядом с ним долговязый темноволосый подросток. — Подерутся да успокоятся. Как всегда.  
— Хибари экстремально крут! — сжал кулаки третий болельщик. — Он мне все-таки нужен в клубе!  
— Ребята, — беспокойно сказал четвертый, самый невысокий, — а вы точно уверены, что Хибари-сан и Мукуро это не всерьез, а?

— И еще, — Мукуро прищурился, оглядывая границы будущей облачной сферы, — ты меня ревновал!  
— Что?! — Хибари Кёя остановился.  
— Я все помню, — торжествующе сообщил Мукуро. — Помнишь, в этом будущем, которого теперь не было, ты даже не дал мне толком поздороваться со старыми знакомыми. Что это, если не ревность, Кёя?  
— С какими еще... — Кёя нахмурился. — Занзас.  
— Ты тоже помнишь, — обрадовался Мукуро. — Видишь, ты даже сейчас недоволен. Не переживай, Кёя, в конце концов, ты тоже порой даешь мне поводы для ревности. Эти твои, как вы их называете, тренировки...  
Очередная вспышка пламени сбросила Мукуро с ветки прямо в росшие под деревом кусты. Облачная сфера сошлась и замкнулась — белая, матовая, наполненная шипами.

— Никаких иллюзий, — со сдержанным удовлетворением уведомил противника Хибари Кёя.  
— Только мы, и ничего лишнего, — с восторгом согласился Мукуро, и вокруг его глаза вспыхнуло пламя Тумана. — У тебя прекрасный вкус, Кёя!  
Трезубец закрутился неуловимо быстро для человеческих глаз, тонфы засияли фиолетовым светом.

— Ладно, — вдруг сказал Хибари Кёя, не торопясь атаковать. — Раз уж ты обо всем догадался...

Вращение трезубца прервалось так же быстро, как началось. Мукуро недоверчиво свел брови, глядя на Кёю.  
В следующее мгновение тонфа врезалась ему в подбородок и отбросила на шипы, от которых Мукуро удалось увернуться только чудом.

— ...то теперь будет даже интереснее, — договорил Хибари Кёя, подходя. — Защищайся по-настоящему. Это ведь свидание.


End file.
